


The Day Jarvis Died

by Tonystarksgirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarksgirl/pseuds/Tonystarksgirl
Summary: So like..... I NEVER like to post my work always so scared of the outcome of it..... But I had a WONDERFUL Beta reader talk me into it, she helped me beta it and get the courage to put it up here for the first time, I have others but that will take some time. I feel as though there isn't ENOUGH of Mpreg Tony I love it all.But a special shout out to arielgryffinpuff for helping me beta it and she's on Tumblr too as CapxTonyI was watching Charmed one day and I got this idea from an episode "The Day Magic Died" So I was like I wonder how this would turn out into a fic. I had a hard time trying to figure out a bad guy name and stuff so it is what it is for now till I change it later..I wanted to stick with Jarvis for this because come on ya miss him admit it.... ;) But my other fics have Friday in them. Sooooo here goes nothing I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked typing it out.....But please cut me some slack it is my first fic....... If you're gonna be mean... don't comment because I will delete your comment....Other then that Happy Reading !





	The Day Jarvis Died

Tony was laying down on his side, in more pain than he could bear. Once he heard the door open, Tony gave a sigh of relief and glanced over.

“Who the fuck are you?” He snapped as the stranger entered the room.

“I’m here for your baby,” the mysterious man said.

Tony looked at who was supposed to be the Shield midwife as she smirked. Tony went over to reach for his touch screen gadget when he got another painful contraction. He stopped and moaned in pain, breathing heavily and looking up at the intruder as she sat a black bag on the bed.

“Keep breathing,” he said, “And be ready to push,” he commanded, while shutting the door behind him.

~~~

As Steve was driving up to the house he had a bad feeling. He looked over at Bruce and Natasha worriedly.

“Something’s wrong…” Nat muttered under her breath as they pulled into the driveway.

“Oh god, somebody got into the house!” Bruce exclaimed.

Steve parked, seeing another car there; it was a black SUV.

“Jarvis?” Steve said, tapping the touch screen in the car.

“Mr. Stark is in danger. They have cut off my communication to the house,” Jarvis replied immediately. Even though some people believed that Jarvis was just an AI, Steve knew that he was more than that and could hear Jarvis’ fear for Tony in his voice.

“Shit,” Steve cursed. All four of them quickly hopped out of the car and gave each other worried looks, “Garage” Steve directed.

~~~

Tony was laying on his side, gripping the sheet as the midwife drained out a washcloth and went to dab his forehead. Tony caught her wrist, gripping tight as he looked up at her with anger in his eyes.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” he said, shoving her hand away.

She just smirked. “Childbirth is painful enough Mr. Stark, minus, well – better make the best of it, hm?” Tony rolled his eyes and glanced over at the other intruder who was sitting in the chair waiting patiently.

“Don’t you realize how powerful your son will be? With the super-soldier serum running through him? I’m sure you must be very proud.”

Tony clenched his jaw, getting really pissed off as he glared at her.

“If you do anything to him I will kill you and I won’t think twice about it either.”

She looked down and smirked at him again. “I’d like to see you try…” Tony gritted his teeth, gripping on to the pillow as he looked at the time and knew the baby would come any moment. “Oh god, not now,” Tony whined in pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Steve, Bruce and Natasha made their way into the garage. Bruce ran over to the computers and turned them on and started looking at the security cameras in the house. “Two people are in there with him.”

Steve walked over grabbing his shield off the wall as Natasha loaded her guns. “Bruce, stay here, I don’t need you hulking out in the house….”

Bruce gave them a worried look as he tried to turn Jarvis back on in the house.

“Ready?” Steve said to Nat.

“Of course,” she nodded as the door opened and they began making their way upstairs.

“We need to create a diversion,” Natasha said tactically.

“How are we gonna do that?” Steve asked. “They could hurt him and the baby and Tony is due any time now.” Natasha sighed as they came in to the kitchen and ducked behind the counter, and she reached up and grabbed a glass, and threw it against the wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The midwife and intruder got startled as they both looked up towards the door.

“Shit, they’re back,” she said.

“WHO?!” The other intruder asked.

“Captain Rogers.”

Tony was lowly breathing, feeling the mild sweat on his face trailing down to his neck. “You’re dead,” Tony said through his breathing. The intruder smirked as he took a gun out.

“You really think that’s gonna faze him…” Tony mentioned to him. “It won’t,” he added. The intruder ignored him as he opened the door. “You stay with him,” he ordered the midwife. She nodded as she looked down at him. “Just think your baby will be here soon.”

“And to think you’ll be dead pretty soon,” Tony bit back at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I hear footsteps,” Natasha whispered. She peeked around the corner and saw the intruder come out. “Tall man dressed in black,” she added. Steve took a deep breath in and let out. “He’s armed,” she noticed. Steve nodded as she watched him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony gritted his teeth, breathing hard, his hand resting on his belly as the midwife dabbed his forehead. “It’s almost time,” she said. Tony looked at the table and saw a decorative vase, he looked back and saw that the intruder midwife was turned around. Tony reached over, grabbed the vase and smashed it on the back of her head, effectively knocking her to the ground.

Tony pushed the covers off him as he got up and went to the door. He looked back to see the midwife lying out cold on the floor, and then looked down the hallway to see if anybody was there; luckily no-one was. Tony took his chance in making his escape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That baby will be mine!” The intruder said aloud. “Come out and show yourself Captain Rogers!” He yelled. Steve and Nat looked at each other as they slowly moved to the other side as the intruder made his way to the kitchen. “I’m coming Tony. Hold on,” he said lowly to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony was coming down the steps from the stairs as he looked back to see if the midwife was coming, and he stopped and moaned in pain, gripping the banister to the stairs. “Oh god not now, don’t do this now,” he said in pain.

The intruder stopped and looked back seeing Tony on the staircase and grew angry. “And where do you think you’re going?” He said threateningly. Tony stood up to back away from him, as the door opened behind him. “Shit,” he said. The midwife came out of the room with her hand on the back of her head. “He caught me off guard.”

“Just get down here!” He ordered her.

“Don’t you fucking touch me,” Tony said as he then moaned in pain. Tony gripped the banister as he looked up, breathing hard.

“Hey, asshole – get away from him, that’s my job,” Steve alleged, as Natasha came around the corner with her guns pointed at them both the intruders.

The intruder then grabbed Tony to him, putting a knife to his neck. Steve’s mouth dropped as he went to approach but Natasha stopped him. “Don’t,” she said to him.

“You make one more step he’s dead.”

“Nat, just shoot them!” Tony ordered her.

Steve was stuck and didn’t know what to do, as he gripped his shield in his hand.

“You move and he dies,” the intruder said, pressing the knife into Tony’s neck.

“Rogers if you fucking love me, you send this crazy bastard to hell! JUST DO IT!” He cried, “Do it for the baby-” Tony gritted his teeth in pain as he let out a cry in grave pain. “Ah god damn it Nat JUST DO IT!”

Steve went to approach as two shots went off. Everyone froze for a moment as Tony opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder seeing the two dead on his staircase.

Steve patted Nat on her shoulder as she put her guns down, watching Steve going up the stairs picking Tony up, helping him to the bedroom. “Stop, stop, stop,” Tony said in pain. “I can’t do this anymore, this kid is coming!” Gritting his teeth, he went to kneel down from the horrible pain as Steve then scooped Tony, rushing to the bedroom as Nat followed.

The power was finally restored to the house as Bruce ran up the stairs hearing the loud painful cries coming from the bedroom.

“Oh boy, baby’s head is right there,” Natasha exclaimed, taking her jacket off. Steve helped Tony sit up a little as Natasha draped a sheet over Tony for some privacy.

“Just keep breathing okay, you’re okay now,” Steve coached.

Tony was in too much pain as he gripped the sheet to the bed. “Okay Tony on your next contraction push, okay?” Bruce said to him. “Rogers I’m counting on you to help him count to 10, when we come to 10 he can stop to take a breather and do another push okay?” Steve nodded as he felt the back of his shirt being gripped on to. Steve held his hand out to him as he turned and face him. “You ready?” Steve said to Tony.

“Just get this kid out!” Tony said in great pain.

“Push,” Bruce coached. “Chin to your chest and push, stop when you need to.” Tony leaned his head up and pushed gritting his teeth. “1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 and 10!” Steve counted. Tony stopped to catch his breath as he then heard Bruce talking to him. “Come on Tony, another push!”

Tony leaned his head to the side and pushed again, Steve looked over and smiled seeing the baby’s head descending as he looked back at Tony. “Oh my gosh, babe, he has dark hair.”

“Thank God it’s not blonde,” Tony said between his breaths.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony stopped pushing as he leaned his head back, panting, as he let go of Steve’s hand.

“Fucking shit!” Tony said, catching his breath.

“You’re almost done Tony, you can do this you’ve come this far, only one more,” Steve said to him.

“Easy for you to say!” Tony said, breathing hard.

“One more and that’s it, he’ll be here, okay?”

At this point Tony moved to a sit up position to help the baby descend. Steve had his arm wrapped around Tony’s waist, holding his hand that rested on Tony’s side as Steve gripped onto his other hand.

“Alright Tony, the baby is right there, okay – just one more good hard push,” Bruce coached. Tony leaned his head down trying to catch his breath as he glanced over at Steve who hadn’t moved from his spot.

“You’re doing great babe, just one more good push okay, you can do this,” Steve coached. Tony was about to say something as he gripped Steve’s hand again. “Ahhh god shit, shit,” Tony said as he leaned his head down in pain.

“That’s your cue, now PUSH, Stark! Come on!” Bruce said to him. Tony leaned his head down and pushed as he gritted his teeth, letting out a yell that echoed through the house. “Come on kid!” Tony cried as he pushed.

“That’s it, a little more,” Bruce coached. “Little more!”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !” Tony yelled out.

“Okay here we go! Baby is coming, he’s coming! Aaand he’s out!” Bruce announced. “Okay Tony, the baby is out, you can relax now,” Bruce added.

Steve helped Tony lay back slowly on the pillows that supported his back and head better. “You did it. I’m proud of you babe; you did it.” Tony had his eyes closed trying to catch his breath, and he felt Steve gently dab his forehead down to his neck with a cold washcloth.

A very loud wailing cry was heard as it echoed throughout the house, Natasha and Bruce smiled ear to ear hearing the cry and started cleaning the crying new-born off. But then Natasha and Bruce looked at each other shocked.

Steve noticed and looked worried. “What’s wrong?” He asked, worried. Natasha smiled as she held up their crying new-born. “It’s a girl.” Steve’s mouth dropped as Tony looked up, as his eyes widened. “Holy shit,” Tony said in shock, still catching his breath. Natasha leaned over, gently placing the baby on Tony’s chest near his face. Steve was in complete shock as he moved part of the towel away from her face. “Oh god, you’re a girl,” Steve said again in shock. Tony was just as taken away as Steve was.

“You don’t think…” Tony said looked at Steve. “I bet you she moved her foot to make it look like it was a boy.” Tony shook his head as he looked back down at his now cooing new-born. “Hi honey,” Steve said as he leaned down admiring her.

“You okay?” Steve wondered. Tony just nodded, staring at her. “I guess we’re taking some stuff back?” Tony mentioned.

“Nah, she can wear them still; when she gets older we’ll buy her what she wants.”

Tony nodded as Steve planted a kiss on Tony’s lips and held it there.

“Excuse me Sir, but the police are here,” Jarvis said. Tony looked up as Natasha and Bruce got up. “We’ll take care of it, stay put.” They walked out of the room with Bruce shutting the door behind him. It was just Tony and Steve together.

“What d’ya think?” Steve asked.

“That I’m screwed and I’ll have to make more suits now.”

Steve grinned. “She’ll be fine Tony, no need to spend more late nights in the lab.” Tony looked up at him and smirked. “I’m gonna boost up the security in this house, how the fuck they got in I will figure out.” Tony said, annoyed.

“We can deal with that later Tony, let’s get through this part first.” So Tony leaned back into the pillows holding his new-born daughter in his arms, and he looked up at Steve and smiled. “Wanna hold her?” Steve of course smiled and nodded. Tony gently placed her in his arms as Steve smiled ear to ear. “Oh, are we gonna have some fun,” Steve smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> So like I love comments..... but please be gentle......
> 
> Thanks !


End file.
